yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Revelation Volume 4
Release: September 22nd 2007 Price: 300 Yen * Total Cards: 245 * 5 Secret Rare * 16 Ultra Rare * 28 Super Rare * 56 Rare * 140 Common Expert Edition Volume.4 will combine all the cards in Cybernetic Revolution, Elemental Energy, Shadow of Infinity and Enemy of Justice, in identical rarities. As with Expert Edition Volume.3, it is expected to lack Ultimate Rares. The 5 Secret Rare cards will be: * Satellite Cannon 「サテライト・キャノン 」 * D.D. Assailant 「D.D.アサイラント 」 * Gilford the Lightning 「ギルフォード・ザ・ライトニング 」 * Kaibaman 「正義の味方 カイバーマン 」 * Exarion Universe 「イグザリオン・ユニバース 」 Related Gallery: 'Set Gallery:Expert Edition Volume.4 (OCG)' Spoiler EE04-JP001 Cycroid サイクロイド EE04-JP002 Soitsu ソイツ EE04-JP003 Mad Lobster マッド・ロブスター EE04-JP004 Jerry Beans Man ジェリービーンズマン EE04-JP005 Winged Kuriboh LV10 ハネクリボー ＬＶ１０ EE04-JP006 Patroid パトロイド EE04-JP007 Gyroid ジャイロイド EE04-JP008 Steamroid スチームロイド EE04-JP009 Drillroid ドリルロイド EE04-JP010 UFOroid ユーフォロイド EE04-JP011 Jetroid ジェット・ロイド EE04-JP012 Wroughtweiler フレンドッグ EE04-JP013 Dark Catapulter ダーク・カタパルター EE04-JP014 Elemental Hero Bubbleman Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バブルマン EE04-JP015 Cyber Dragon サイバー・ドラゴン EE04-JP016 Cybernetic Magician サイバネティック・マジシャン EE04-JP017 Cybernetic Cyclopean サイバネティック・サイクロプス EE04-JP018 Mechanical Hound メカニカル・ハウンド EE04-JP019 Cyber Archfiend サイバーデーモン EE04-JP020 Goblin Elite Attack Force ゴブリンエリート部隊 EE04-JP021 B.E.S. Crystal Core 巨大戦艦 クリスタル・コア EE04-JP022 Giant Kozaky Ｇ・コザッキー EE04-JP023 Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei 不屈闘士レイレイ EE04-JP024 Protective Soul Ailin 守護霊アイリン EE04-JP025 Doitsu ドイツ EE04-JP026 Des Frog デスガエル EE04-JP027 T.A.D.P.O.L.E. 悪魂邪苦止 EE04-JP028 Poison Draw Frog 引きガエル EE04-JP029 Tyranno Infinity ディノインフィニティ EE04-JP030 Batteryman C 電池メン－単二型 EE04-JP031 Ebon Magician Curran 黒魔導師クラン EE04-JP032 D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master Ｄ・Ｄ・Ｍ EE04-JP033 Steam Gyroid スチームジャイロイド EE04-JP034 UFOroid Fighter ユーフォロイド・ファイター EE04-JP035 Cyber Twin Dragon サイバー・ツイン・ドラゴン EE04-JP036 Cyber End Dragon サイバー・エンド・ドラゴン [EE04-JP037 Power Bond パワー・ボンド EE04-JP038 Fusion Recovery 融合回収 EE04-JP039 Miracle Fusion ミラクル・フュージョン EE04-JP040 Dragon's Mirror 龍の鏡 EE04-JP041 System Down システム・ダウン EE04-JP042 Des Croaking 死の合唱 EE04-JP043 Pot of Generosity 謙虚な壺 EE04-JP044 Shien's Spy シエンの間者 EE04-JP045 Transcendent Wings 進化する翼 EE04-JP046 Bubble Shuffle バブル・シャッフル EE04-JP047 Spark Blaster スパークガン EE04-JP048 Skyscraper 摩天楼 －スカイスクレイパー－ EE04-JP049 Fire Darts ファイアーダーツ EE04-JP050 Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane 地霊術－「鉄」 EE04-JP051 Spiritual Water Art - Aoi 水霊術－「葵」 EE04-JP052 Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai 火霊術－「紅」 EE04-JP053 Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi 風霊術－「雅」 EE04-JP054 A Rival Appears! ライバル登場！ EE04-JP055 Magical Explosion マジカル・エクスプロージョン EE04-JP056 Rising Energy ライジング・エナジー EE04-JP057 D.D. Trap Hole 異次元の落とし穴 EE04-JP058 Conscription 徴兵令 EE04-JP059 Dimension Wall ディメンション・ウォール EE04-JP060 Prepare to Strike Back 反撃準備 EE04-JP061 Zure, Knight of Dark World 暗黒界の騎士 ズール EE04-JP062 V-Tiger Jet Ｖ－タイガー・ジェット EE04-JP063 Blade Skater ブレード・スケーター EE04-JP064 Queen's Knight クィーンズ・ナイト EE04-JP065 Jack's Knight ジャックス・ナイト EE04-JP066 King's Knight キングス・ナイト EE04-JP067 Elemental Hero Bladedge Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ エッジマン EE04-JP068 Elemental Hero Wildheart Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ワイルドマン EE04-JP069 Reborn Zombie リボーン・ゾンビ EE04-JP070 Chthonian Soldier 地獄戦士 EE04-JP071 W-Wing Catapult Ｗ－ウィング・カタパルト EE04-JP072 Infernal Incinerator 炎獄魔人ヘル・バーナー EE04-JP073 Hydrogeddon ハイドロゲドン EE04-JP074 Oxygeddon オキシゲドン EE04-JP075 Water Dragon ウォーター・ドラゴン EE04-JP076 Etoile Cyber エトワール・サイバー EE04-JP077 B.E.S. Tetran 巨大戦艦 テトラン EE04-JP078 Nanobreaker ナノブレイカー EE04-JP079 Rapid-Fire Magician 連弾の魔術師 EE04-JP080 Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World 暗黒界の尖兵 ベージ EE04-JP081 Broww, Huntsman of Dark World 暗黒界の狩人 ブラウ EE04-JP082 Brron, Mad King of Dark World 暗黒界の狂王 ブロン EE04-JP083 Sillva, Warlord of Dark World 暗黒界の軍神 シルバ EE04-JP084 Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World 暗黒界の武神 ゴルド EE04-JP085 Scarr, Scout of Dark World 暗黒界の斥候 スカー EE04-JP086 Familiar-Possessed - Aussa 憑依装着－アウス EE04-JP087 Familiar-Possessed - Eria 憑依装着－エリア EE04-JP088 Familiar-Possessed - Hiita 憑依装着－ヒータ EE04-JP089 Familiar-Possessed - Wynn 憑依装着－ウィン EE04-JP090 VW-Tiger Catapult ＶＷ－タイガー・カタパルト EE04-JP091 VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon ＶＷＸＹＺ－ドラゴン・カタパルトキャノン EE04-JP092 Cyber Blader サイバー・ブレイダー EE04-JP093 Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ランパートガンナー EE04-JP094 Elemental Hero Tempest Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ テンペスター EE04-JP095 Elemental Hero Wildedge Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ワイルドジャギーマン EE04-JP096 Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ シャイニング・フレア・ウィングマン EE04-JP097 Pot of Avarice 貪欲な壺 EE04-JP098 Dark World Lightning 暗黒界の雷 EE04-JP099 Level Modulation レベル調整 EE04-JP100 Ojamagic おジャマジック EE04-JP101 Ojamuscle おジャマッスル EE04-JP102 Feather Shot フェザー・ショット EE04-JP103 Bonding - H2O ボンディング－Ｈ２Ｏ EE04-JP104 Chthonian Alliance ヘル・アライアンス EE04-JP105 Armed Changer アームド・チェンジャー EE04-JP106 Branch! ブランチ EE04-JP107 Boss Rush ボスラッシュ EE04-JP108 Gateway to Dark World ボスラッシュ EE04-JP109 Hero Barrier ヒーローバリア EE04-JP110 Chthonian Blast ヘル・ブラスト EE04-JP111 The Forces of Darkness 暗黒よりの軍勢 EE04-JP112 Dark Deal 闇の取引 EE04-JP113 Simultaneous Loss 二者一両損 EE04-JP114 Weed Out ふるい落とし EE04-JP115 The League of Uniform Nomenclature 同姓同名同盟 EE04-JP116 Roll Out! ゲットライド! EE04-JP117 Chthonian Polymer ヘル・ポリマー EE04-JP118 Feather Wind フェザー・ウィンド EE04-JP119 Non-Fusion Area 融合禁止エリア EE04-JP120 Level Limit - Area A レベル制限Ａ地区 EE04-JP121 Uria, Lord of Searing Flames 神炎皇ウリア EE04-JP122 Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder 降雷皇ハモン EE04-JP123 Raviel, Lord of Phantasms 幻魔皇ラビエル EE04-JP124 Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ バブルマン・ネオ EE04-JP125 Hero Kid ヒーロー・キッズ EE04-JP126 Cyber Barrier Dragon サイバー・バリア・ドラゴン EE04-JP127 Cyber Laser Dragon サイバー・レーザー・ドラゴン EE04-JP128 Ancient Gear 古代の歯車 EE04-JP129 Ancient Gear Cannon 古代の機械砲台 EE04-JP130 Proto-Cyber Dragon プロト・サイバー・ドラゴン EE04-JP131 Adhesive Explosive 瞬着ボマー EE04-JP132 Machine King Prototype 機械王－プロトタイプ EE04-JP133 B.E.S. Covered Core 巨大戦艦 カバード・コア EE04-JP134 D.D. Guide 異次元への案内人 EE04-JP135 Chain Thrasher チェイン・スラッシャー EE04-JP136 Disciple of the Forbidden Spell 封魔の伝承者 EE04-JP137 Tenkabito Shien 天下人 紫炎 EE04-JP138 Parasitic Ticky 寄生体ダニー EE04-JP139 Gokipon ゴキポン EE04-JP140 Silent Insect 静寂虫 EE04-JP141 Chainsaw Insect 電動刃虫 EE04-JP142 Anteatereatingant オオアリクイクイアリ EE04-JP143 Saber Beetle セイバー・ビートル EE04-JP144 Doom Dozer デビルドーザー [EE04-JP145 Treeborn Frog 黄泉ガエル EE04-JP146 Beelze Frog 悪魔ガエル EE04-JP147 Princess Pikeru 魔法の国の王女－ピケル EE04-JP148 Princess Curran 魔法の国の王女－クラン EE04-JP149 Memory Crusher 記憶破壊者 EE04-JP150 Malice Ascendant 増幅する悪意 EE04-JP151 Grass Phantom グラスファントム EE04-JP152 Sand Moth サンドモス EE04-JP153 Divine Dragon - Excelion 神竜－エクセリオン EE04-JP154 Ruin, Queen of Oblivion 破滅の女神ルイン EE04-JP155 Demise, King of Armageddon 終焉の王デミス EE04-JP156 D.3.S. Frog ガエル・サンデス EE04-JP157 Hero Heart ヒーローハート EE04-JP158 Magnet Circle LV2 磁力の召喚円 ＬＶ２ EE04-JP159 Ancient Gear Factory 古代の機械工場 EE04-JP160 Ancient Gear Drill 古代の採掘機 EE04-JP161 Phantasmal Martyrs 幻魔の殉教者 EE04-JP162 Cyclone Boomerang サイクロン・ブーメラン EE04-JP163 Symbol of Heritage 継承の印 EE04-JP164 Trial of the Princesses 王女の試練 EE04-JP165 Photon Generator Unit フォトン・ジェネレーター・ユニット EE04-JP166 End of the World エンド・オブ・ザ･ワールド EE04-JP167 Ancient Gear Castle 古代の機械城 EE04-JP168 Samsara 輪廻転生 EE04-JP169 Super Junior Confrontation スーパージュニア対決！ EE04-JP170 Miracle Kids ミラクル・キッズ EE04-JP171 Attack Reflector Unit アタック・リフレクター・ユニット EE04-JP172 Damage Condenser ダメージ・コンデンサー EE04-JP173 Karma Cut 因果切断 EE04-JP174 Next to be Lost ロスト・ネクスト EE04-JP175 Generation Shift ジェネレーション・チェンジ EE04-JP176 [[Full Salvo 全弾発射 EE04-JP177 [[Success Probability 0% 成功確率０％ EE04-JP178 Option Hunter オプションハンター EE04-JP179 Goblin Out of the Frying Pan ゴブリンのその場しのぎ EE04-JP180 Malfunction 誤作動 EE04-JP181 Destiny Hero - Doom Lord Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ デビルガイ EE04-JP182 Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ ダイハードガイ EE04-JP183 Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ ダイヤモンドガイ EE04-JP184 Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster Ｄ－ＨＥＲＯ ドレッドガイ EE04-JP185 Cyber Tutu サイバー ・ チュチュ EE04-JP186 Cyber Gymnast サイバー ・ ジムナティクス EE04-JP187 Cyber Prima サイバー ・ プリマ EE04-JP188 Cyber Kirin サイバー ・ ジラフ EE04-JP189 Cyber Phoenix サイバー ・ フェニックス EE04-JP190 Searchlightman サーチライトメン EE04-JP191 Victory Viper XX03 ビクトリー ・ バイパー ＸＸ０３ EE04-JP192 Swift Birdman Joe 疾風鳥人ジョー EE04-JP193 Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon ハーピィズペット仔竜 EE04-JP194 Majestic Mech - Senku 光神機 - 閃空 EE04-JP195 Majestic Mech - Ohka 光神機 - 桜火 EE04-JP196 Majestic Mech - Goryu 光神機 - 轟龍 EE04-JP197 Royal Knight ロイヤルナイツ EE04-JP198 Herald of Green Light 緑光の宣告者 EE04-JP199 Herald of Purple Light 紫光の宣告者 EE04-JP200 Bountiful Artemis 豊穣のアルテミス EE04-JP201 Layard the Liberator 救済のレイヤード EE04-JP202 Banisher of the Radiance 閃光の追放者 EE04-JP203 Voltanis the Adjudicator 裁きを下す者－ボルテニス EE04-JP204 Guard Dog ガード ・ ドッグ EE04-JP205 Whirlwind Weasel 真空イタチ EE04-JP206 Avalanching Aussa 荒ぶるアウス EE04-JP207 Raging Eria 逆巻くエリア EE04-JP208 Blazing Hiita 燃え盛るヒータ EE04-JP209 Storming Wynn 吹き荒れるウィン EE04-JP210 Batteryman D 電池メン - 単一型 EE04-JP211 Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon 超電磁稼動ボルテック ・ ドラゴン EE04-JP212 Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フェニックスガイ EE04-JP213 Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ シャイニング ・ フェニックスガイ EE04-JP214 Elemental Hero Mariner Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ セイラーマン EE04-JP215 Elemental Hero Wild Wingman Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ワイルド・ウィングマン EE04-JP216 Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネクロイド ・ シャーマン EE04-JP217 Misfortune ミスフォーチュン EE04-JP218 H - Heated Heart Ｈ－ヒートハート EE04-JP219 E - Emergency Call Ｅ－エマージェンシーコール EE04-JP220 R - Righteous Justice Ｒ－ライトジャスティス EE04-JP221 O - Oversoul Ｏ－オーバーソウル EE04-JP222 HERO Flash!! ヒーローフラッシュ！！ EE04-JP223 Power Capsule パワーカプセル EE04-JP224 Celestial Transformation 光神化 EE04-JP225 Guard Penalty ガードペナルティ EE04-JP226 Grand Convergence グランドクロス EE04-JP227 Dimensional Fissure 次元の裂け目 EE04-JP228 Clock Tower Prison 幽獄の時計塔 EE04-JP229 Life Equalizer ライフチェンジャー EE04-JP230 Elemental Recharge エレメンタル ・ チャージ EE04-JP231 Destruction of Destiny デステニー ・ デストロイ EE04-JP232 Destiny Signal デステニー ・ シグナル EE04-JP233 D - Time Ｄ－タイム EE04-JP234 D - Shield Ｄ－シールド EE04-JP235 Icarus Attack ゴッドバードアタック EE04-JP236 Elemental Absorber エレメンタル ・ アブソーバー EE04-JP237 Macro Cosmos マクロコスモス EE04-JP238 Miraculous Descent 奇跡の光臨 EE04-JP239 Shattered Axe 罅割れゆく斧 EE04-JP240 Forced Back キックバック EE04-JP241 Satellite Cannon サテライト・キャノン EE04-JP242 Gilford the Lightning ギルフォード・ザ・ライトニング EE04-JP243 Exarion Universe イグザリオン・ユニバース EE04-JP244 D.D. Assailant D.D.アサイラント EE04-JP245 Kaibaman 正義の味方 カイバーマン Category:OCG Sets